The Way It's Supposed to Be
by bluebook1496
Summary: Logan and Rogue! This is just a short scene on their lives slowly coming together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This movie and the characters do not belong to me, and if they did, Rogue and Logan would've TOTALLY ended up together! Right? Right! Okay, here goes!

Rogue could feel his pain before she heard his grunt reverberate through the walls of the school.

"_Not again" _she thought, as she quickly pulled back her covers and jumped out of bed. Just as she finished pulling on the second sleeve of her plush robe, a ripping noise loud enough to be heard in the hallways echoed. Rogue sprinted down the hallway to Logan's bedroom and saw a child's head peek out from its own door down the way, eyes wide with fearful curiosity. Rogue gave a small smile and a tiny wink in the kid's direction and quietly opened the door to Logan's room.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she gasped in surprise at the scene in front of her. Logan was standing behind his bed with his claws extended, and the wall paper was torn from top to bottom on every wall. His eyes were a mix of crazy and sleep at the same time. Rogue turned on the light and stood in front of him with her arms crossed. She stood there for a few moments until his claws retracted and he opened his eyes completely, taking in the fearless girl in front of him.

"Sorry" Logan whispered gruffly, and looked around. "I must've had a bad dream."

Rogue put her arms down by her side and took a few steps forward toward his bed, keeping her eyes locked on his face.

"That," she said with a smirk. "Is an understatement if I've ever heard one, mister."

He gave a tiny smile back in her direction, and took another look around the room while running a hand through his hair. Rogue took a seat in the middle of the floor and patted the spot across from her. He hesitated for a moment, then sat Indian style in the spot she patted. They locked gazes for a moment, but Logan broke away first, staring at the floor with a gaze that could only be described as ashamed. Rogue clucked her tongue and softly patted his face back up.

"Well, I think the room looks _much _better. Who likes blue pin stripes anyway?"

Logan gave a soft chuckle and ran his hand through his hair again, eyes staring up at the ceiling. Rogue grabbed his hand and let her gloved thumb trace patterns on the back side of his hand. After a couple minutes of staring at the ceiling, he brought his eyes back to hers again.

"Thanks, kid. You…I mean…I just…feel…_better_, ya know? When you're around, I mean. Calms the inner wolverine, I guess."

His face turned a little pink, and he quickly stood back up with his hand outstretched to help Rogue back up. After she was standing too, she wrapped her arms around his mid-section. Before he had time to react, she pulled away and gave him a peck on the cheek. It was so soft and fast that he was thinking he might have imagined it, but then he saw that her cheeks had become a shade rosier than before.

"Why don't you hop back in bed, wolf man. I'll bring you back a beer and we can watch T.V. or somethin'."

Logan just nodded and walked slowly back to his bed, noticing how wrinkly it had gotten during the night. After he straightened it out a little bit (a little bit), he stretched out in the middle of it, waiting for Rogue to come back.

_Rogue… _he thought in his head. _She's just so…just so… _what? What was Rogue to him? A girl? A friend? _A really wonderful, sweet, understanding, compassionate woman who's as beautiful on the inside as the outside?_

Logan flinched. _Where did that come from? _he thought. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized how true it was. _But that doesn't mean it's right. _he thought, and jumped again when his door opened, revealing Rogue in her ridiculous looking robe (not that he'd ever say anything about it) holding a beer with a pink bendy straw in the top. She grinned.

"I just couldn't help myself. I mean, look at it!"

Logan gave her a laugh and shifted over in the bed to give her room. She giggled and laid herself down next to his body, putting the beer on the bedside table.

"So…" Logan said, stretching his arm around her shoulders and feeling his heart speed up when she moved an inch closer into his side. "What do you wanna watch?"

Okay, so I suck at ending chapters, but please R&R! The next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a frog.**

"What were you dreaming about? Before I came in?" Rogue whispered to the man holding her to his side, keeping her eyes trained on the television screen. She didn't want him to see her raw concern, knowing it would just make him angry.

Logan sighed and took his arm off her shoulders, putting them on his stomach instead. He looked up. "I don't know, kid. It was just kinda upsettin' and painful. You don't need to be worrying."

Rogue looked up at him in surprise. "Painful?" she asked in alarm.

"Well, I mean, _yeah. _But let's not talk about it right now, okay? How 'bout we just watch this show and…"

"Logan!" Rogue interrupted sharply, sitting up and directly staring into his eyes. "I kinda want to know this! Most people don't feel actual _pain_ in their dream!"

"Why does it matter anyway? It's just a stupid dream!"

"Because," Rogue says softly, maintaining their eye contact. "You're my best friend. And best friends don't let each other suffer alone."

Logan ran a hand over his face and reluctantly reached for the remote to turn off the TV. He too sat up and positioned himself so that he was facing her, their knees touching.

"Well," he started, looking into the corner of the room. "It always takes place in some woods, probably Montana or somethin'. I'm walking around, looking for something, _anything, _that'll take me back to the school, when outa the blue, I'm being shot by every person in Magneto's army. I start running away…"

"Smart." Rogue interjects, nodding her head in approval. Logan just looked at her before continuing.

"So _anyway_, I'm running down this path when, all of a sudden, these kids show up from the school. They all form a circle around me, each with a shocker collar on their necks. I reach for my neck, and I find one, too. Just as I'm about to take theirs off with my claws, Magneto comes in, snaps his fingers, and all the electric collars go off. I watch as every kid falls down in the dirt, dead." Logan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "All the kids I've met here, just…dead. Ice-man, Angel boy, Kitty…"

"Me?" Rogue asks softly, touching Logan's hand. He opens his eyes to Rogue, who is leaning forward with a sad look on her face. He looks down again.

"Yeah, you're their too."

They sit there for a little bit, both looking at their laps in conjoined sadness. After a couple seconds pass, Rogue takes Logan's hand in hers and starts tracing little patterns on it. "So what happens next?"

"Eventually I feel my collar shock, and I try to take it off with my claws, but it won't come off. Magneto laughs at my attempts, and I'm eventually knocked unconscious with the pain. The last image I see as I hit the ground is your face, kid, staring at me in disappointment."

"Why would I be staring at you in disappointment?" Rogue asks.

"Geez, I don't know. I can't control my own dreams!" _But you DO know why_, Logan's mind says. _It's the face you care most about. _Logan shoved his thoughts away with a shake of his head.

Rogue sighed and laid back down on the bed, patting the spot next to her. Logan's heart sped up a little as he slowly laid back down, stretching his body along the length of hers. His heart sped up more when she turned sideways, her stomach and thighs against his side, and she put her head in the crook of his neck. He almost went into cardiac arrest when she kissed underneath his ear lobe on his neck.

"Thanks for telling me, Logan." She whispered, her breath making his skin break out in gooseflesh. "I feel better knowing what made you upset."

"Anytime!" He croaked out, still thinking of her lips against his skin. To distract himself, he grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels, but not really seeing what was in front of him. Minutes later, he heard Rogue breathing in sleep, with her head still against his neck. _Well, this would be the time to see how an angel sleeps, _Logan thought, and turned his head to look into her face. Her mouth was parted slightly, and her brows were smoothed out completely. _She's beautiful._ Without thinking, Logan kissed her in the forehead, noticing how her powers didn't react. Rogue smiled softly, and snuggled closer to Logan's body.

_I should probably tell her how I feel…another day…_

ANNNND End! Not my best, but still R&R if you want!


End file.
